Girado Riendo Mariposa
Bleach: Days on End'}} |textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2= }} | image = | race = ( ) | age =11,512~ | birthday = | gender =Male | height =211cm (6'11") | weight =91kg (200lb.) | aspect =Development | affiliation =Himself Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | previous affiliation =Wandenreich Shoka Las Días | occupation =Scientist | previous occupation =Números #19 | team =The Espada | previous team =Einsicht | partner =Charra Chavarría Emya Kolliohart Gin Ichimaru (Mod-Soul) Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe Zankken Javan | previous partner = | base of operations = , Sabio Islas, Hueco Mundo | resurrección ='Embriaguez' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Pursuit of Frail Wings'' | japanese voice = | english voice =Orion Acaba }} Girado Riendo Mariposa (ジラド・リンド・マリポサ, Jirado Rindo Mariposa) is an ancient Hollow that has been active for millennia, claiming to have been around as far back as . He has plodded his way through the evolutionary ranks of his kind, having been a Básillian, Gillian, and an Adjuchas, though he claims to have discovered the means by which one could become Vasto Lorde, he did not enter into the evolution himself, instead choosing to become an , one of the first to have done so by natural means. Through experimentation on himself, he has achieved a further "evolution" of the Arrancar form, a transformation he has named Tal Vez. He began as a rumour in Hueco Mundo and only entered the public eye for the first time in when he acted as an advisor to the Hollows of Las Días during their war with the Gotei 13. He was nowhere to be seen when the Hollow army was defeated, having left before the last battles could begin in earnest. He would be sought out by Satō Shingen, under the guise of Black Hood, some years later to again serve as an advisor for the growing Shoka, bestowing upon them his scientific expertise as well as information. His contribution to the War of Days was great, with his creation of Black and infusing Satō with the means to undergo without succumbing to Soul Suicide. He even managed to seal away the Captain of the Sixth Division Regulus Armiger, a feat that has since proved impossible to undo. Again, he escaped the conflict but the Gotei were now aware of him and had him marked as a high priority threat. He did not resurface until when revealed himself as an enemy of Soul Society and began his creation of an Arrancar army using the . Girado was one of the earliest to stand with him, serving as the Decimonoveno (19th) , he was given the task of experimenting on his own kind while also serving as a recruiter as Girado knew the desert and its rumour mill better than Aizen. Through his work at he managed to bring Charra Chavarría, Emya Kolliohart and Zankken Javan in to his employ. His part in assisting Aizen went unnoticed by the Shinigami at large and he left during the Gotei's assault on Las Noches, escaping yet another conflict unscathed. As the balance of another realm began to collapse, Girado found himself pulled into it on the cusp of the Wandenreich war with Soul Society where he was "recruited" by the once they found his laboratory in Sabio Islas. With their ousting of the , he was assigned to the Einsicht in order to assist in fixing the rapidly decaying balance of souls. He eventually found a way back to his original realm, but experimentation on his discovery flung him into yet another dimension. One where Hueco Mundo was on the cusp of change as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez became the next king of the land of Hollows. Seeing opportunity in that, Girado offered his services to the newly reformed Espada. Appearance Girado is a lanky and androgynous Arrancar carried atop a spindly form and a somewhat malnourished visage which is made alien by his clear white skin. His face is entirely obscured by the fragments of his hollow mask which takes shape as a full helmet, unlike that of most other Arrancar. It is ovular in shape and possesses very little in the way of details, apart from a single line running down the center of it. There are three holes in the mask, two taking the shape of angular eyes and the third resting on the forehead, it bears a shape and is outlined with a purple estigma. The left eye hole appears to be empty, presenting little more than an empty blackness to those looking at it. The right presents his only visible eye which has a black sclera, golden irides and a black slit shaped pupil not unlike that of a cat. Two long and lightly curved horns rise up from the crown of his head and flow into a large opulent fur-like mane of indigo hair which stretches out a fair ways down his back ending in a small tail that is tied by a violet band. His body is a strange amalgam of musculature and sleek bodywork, the most obvious part being the protrusions on the end of his elbows. Unlike previous forms Girado now opts to be fully clothed and bears a considerable resemblance to his second form's released state. His neck is covered by a dual-layered metallic colour, below that he adorns a white jacket with black outlines similar to those worn by the Espada. It runs the full length of his upper body before splitting into two parts over his waist. Above that he adorns an indigo breastplate made up of twin rows of ribbed slates, it has a low collar exposing the top of the jacket beneath. A single black line runs down the center of the breastplate, with a rectangular space in the middle of it allowing another look at the jacket underneath. The breastplate feeds into a grey rope-like sash that is wrapped around Girado's waist numerous times. He dons a white sleeveless that has a pair of prominent indigo lapels that lay over his . The haori runs down the entire length of Girado's body and beyond it, terminating in a set of pointed coat tails that are black in colouration. His upper arms are adorned with purple hourglass-shaped decorations and lead into the sleek that cover his forearms. They are made up of a single white plate on either arm that are strapped in by a series of purple cloth straps. Beyond that his hands are completely black and each digit is sharpened into a claw. There is a long extending cord that is attached beneath his wrists and run the length between his arms to attach to the back of his haori. Hanging across the cords are a number of light purple ribbons. His lower body is covered by a simple white that is attached to a set of metal braces that cover his ankle and foot while remaining open enough to expose his black . Though not immediately visible, Girado's Hollow hole occupies much, if not all, of his head. Given his place among Grimmjow's revived Espada it is likely that he also possesses a tattoo that denotes his place, though its placement and number are unknown at current. As an Adjuchas-class Hollow, Girado largely resembled a . His body was long and serpentine, reaching an upwards of 100 meters in total length. His body was made up of several segments, each of which consisted of a black underbelly adorned by a purple armour plate over the top and several chitinous legs. The furthest back segment ended in two inward curving spikes with a gold colouration that was segmented at two points by a zig-zagging pattern of lines. The front, his head lacked legs and was instead adorned by several holes from which several light blue tendrils could emerge to act as appendages for him. His Hollow hole was in the center of that segment, going through the top and bottom. His head was largely covered by a Hollow mask, a large white bone-like plate sitting over the top of his skull like a helmet. It was smooth and curved at the top with two horns rising out of the top to face behind him. There were two diamond shaped eye holes on the mask, each underscored by several purple lines. The mask cut off at Girado's mouth which was black like the rest of his flesh, two black appendages jutted out of either side of his mouth stretching into two large mandibles in the form of blades resembling scissors. His mouth was lined by golden pyramid-shaped teeth. Personality As an extremely long lived Hollow, any remnants of his original Human existence have long since been cast aside, apart from those with the most profound effect on him. That which sits at the core of his identity. For Girado this is a state known as (アタラクシア), Atarakushia; Greek for "Tranquility"), as he is a being that exists without worry or doubt. This has had the effect of creating a distastefully cheerful persona, he speaks to everyone with some degree of familiarity and friendliness whilst at the same time casually belittling them. He is never angry or annoyed, reacting with simple and polite jests even when injured and in danger. He exudes an extreme degree of self-confidence in his abilities, seeing himself as magnificent and awe-inspiring while the skills of others would come across as haphazard, though, oddly, he does not consider himself infallible. To him, he sees no doubt in his own capabilities, but he cannot predict everything around him, as such he is still capable of overwhelming success or dismal failure due to interference from elsewhere. Even so, such things do not register negatively within him, simply brushing off a lack of success and moving on to other things. Further, he appears to lack fear on an instinctual level, stimuli meant to evoke such an effect proves useless on him with even the threat of death doing nothing to provoke a response. Girado is exaggerative, professing a love for the flamboyant and ostentatious. He tends to overact and perform with regards to everything, happy to wave his arms around and use them as an instrument to provide examples through during an explanation of something. He would go so far as to setup a scene resembling an interrogation in order to ask a simple set of questions. Another aspect of this is his speech pattern, often long winded and flattering, either of himself or the party he is referring to, even whilst simultaneously insulting them. He also happens to be rather fickle with little in the way of lasting attachments to either interests or factions. He has served under Shinigami and Quincy with little regard for their opinions on each other and no real loyalty to the parties themselves, easily severing his ties with Shoka and Sōsuke Aizen as he saw fit. He is easily interested in unusual phenomena and unique abilities and objects, but his obsessions quickly peter out whether or not his experimentations on them have finished. Girado can also be quite petty with regards to experimentation, despite modifying himself in such a manner as to successfully erase his ability to perceive a specific spiritual spectrum, he would deem it a failure simply because he saw the world around him afterward with a slight shade of grey. Though his interests some times pick up again, as has been the case with his study of the Mod-Soul copy of Gin Ichimaru, a creation of his that he deemed a failure because of his inability to wield the original's . Though he cut him loose and allowed him to go and do as he saw fit, Girado has occasionally sought him out in order to pester him and seek out just why the artificial being lacks the full power of his original. There are a few fields that continue to keep his interest with them. Study of Hollows, the inner workings of souls, and the Shinigami art of Kidō being the most notable. As Hollows are a largely uncovered field, Girado took it upon himself to uncover all of the secrets of his kind and to document it. At the same time, he would push and test the limits of them, with each new discovery came with it new ways to experiment on the potential that Hollows presented. Through millennia of study, Girado has become, perhaps, the greatest mind on Hollows and Arrancar, both pseudo and natural with a great deal of information on their evolution, powers, and other traits. For a time, the study of Kidō had fully enraptured him, where it became the only means of trading with him. Though it has died down with his own growing mastery over the art and deviation from the Shinigami method, those who stand on a similar level as himself or wielding particularly unique Kidō are still capable of piquing his interest. He largely dislikes doing things that he considers wasteful, and to him, science is largely refined through streamlining a process. He refused to create more of the Hiperenlace because of the rarity of and the alternative requiring several Human souls, which he deemed an unsustainable resource. Apart from his overconfidence and egotism, Girado exhibits little in the way of traits common amongst fellow Hollows or even Arrancar. He is neither driven by a need to devour the souls of other beings, nor a lust to increase his own power. Though he has expressed that the desire to feed on souls exists within him, he claims to have quelled it, rather easily, through his own strength of will. He does not actively seek out any kind of growth in power as most other Hollows would, largely because he cares little for his own standing in any perceived natural order, instead preferring the role of an observer. Despite his great age, and because of the unique manner in which his original Hollow consciousness surfaced, Girado is able to recall a great deal of his past, both as a Hollow and as a Human in spite of the onset of madness that accompanies the transformation into a Gillian and the surfacing of a new consciousness that follows ones evolution into an Adjuchas. These memories are not viewed as his own, as he was never a singular being before becoming a Hollow, instead his memories are seen through the eyes of someone watching from the outside, which he regards as one possible explanation for his own preference of such a role. It is familiar to him. Girado does not embody an aspect of death as is common among Arrancar, especially those of the , but instead embodies an aspect of motivation, the concept of "Development" holds a great deal of meaning for him, as it is the idea that he rallied all of the separate existences within himself towards triggering a transformation into a Vasto Lorde. History Girado originates from a village that resided in Northern during the time of the around . Not as a singular being from among its populace, however, but as the entirety of that community. The village had been suffering from a slow death in the midst of an increasing food shortage, a death that was rapidly accelerated when one of the deceased villagers transformed into a Hollow. A wild and mentally fractured thing, the circumstances of its death and subsequent spiritual shift caused it to lash out and devour those in the village that still remained. In the aftermath of its consumption a true consciousness formed, pooled together from all of the community that now made up that singular being which adopted the name: Bonespire (ボワンスパイア, Bowansupaia). From the beginning Bonespire was unique in that it did not have a singular consciousness, but instead both realized and accepted that all of those souls that made up its being, there was no true dominant personality and as the years went by this community grew and grew each time the Hollow fed, assimilating others of its kind into it, adding more souls to the vast consciousness that had been created. They were one of the few Hollow that did not reside within the , instead it managed to make its territory on the surface within a series of rock formations that would come to be known as Sabio Islas (島五点 (サビョ・エースラッス), Sabyo Ēsurassu; Spanish for "Sage Isles"; Japanese for "Island of the Five Points"). While ordinarily an exceedingly risky endeavour due to the scarcity of prey in Hueco Mundo's desert, Sabio Islas rested over one of the entrances to the Forest of Menos, allowing Bonespire countless opportunities to attack other Hollows, both among those newly arrived in the spiritual realm and those attempting to eke out a new living outside of the Forest. By the time he had consumed enough Hollows to trigger the evolution into a Gillian, this routine of waiting out prey had become ingrained enough that even in mindless insanity, it was able to stick to its pattern. Word eventually passed into the Forest of a Menos Grande living on the outskirts of the Forest entrances as the subject of tales and rumour, it was passed around as a story, something for those bored of the equilibrium within the Forest to seek out and battle. The name they attributed this tale was Girado (ジラド, Jirado; Spanish for "Deranged"). Eventually an Adjuchas decided to hunt him down, an easy enough task as the mindless Gillian attacked as soon as it sensed the other Hollow's presence. The battle was almost wholly one-sided, what Bonespire held in destructive power, the Adjuchas had three times over. What the Adjuchas had in mental acumen, Bonespire did not. The Gillian was saved only by a stroke of luck, while within the edges of the cave that lead into the Forest of Menos, Bonespire unleashed a Cero that dealt enough damage to the environment as to cause a collapse, a cave-in, right on top of the two. Bonespire fled out, back into the desert, and the Adjuchas fled deeper into the cave towards the Forest. With no easy means of clearing a truly great deal of rubble, the Adjuchas settled for a false victory. He would return to boast that he had cut down the Girado whilst no one thought to challenge his claims, only minor suspicions ever arose about the caved in entrance. Bonespire, and the rumours about it, and even Sabio Islas all vanished from the public eye, though those few Hollows that stumbled upon the area never made it out alive. Inventions Spiritual Research: Girado has spent a great deal of time in the company of other spiritual beings, leading to a subsequent interest in them and what makes them tick. To that end he has taken it upon himself to study to the utmost possible detail he can, encompassing a great deal of knowledge on almost all of the modern races that inhabit the spiritual realms. *'Hollow Research and Development': As an extremely long lived Hollow, he has experimented at great lengths on his fellows and himself in order to discover their limits and how to break past them. His experiments have gone far enough that he has discovered how to create Hollows and further augment them, such as with Black, a collosal Hollow formed from a shard of Girado's own soul and modified with an outer shell that carried the properties of a Hollow mask. He has shown to be able to tinker with the very inner workings of a Hollow, recreating his mask by modifying the latent Hollow powers contained with his following his transformation into an Arrancar. He could also recreate a long dead Hollow using technology. His studies led him to an understanding on how one could become Vasto Lorde, the Hollow in question would have to command all of the minds residing within them to embody one singular concept, a role that would become the "truth" of their new form, thus , who embodied the concept of time, took the appearance of a skeletal humanoid (And an elderly man as an Arrancar). He believed that Sōsuke Aizen understood this hence why his were granted an "aspect of death" to which they were supposed to embody. Girado had achieved this requirement to become a Vasto Lorde, though was able to quell the transformation as a part of another experiment. He has a great deal of knowledge regarding an Arrancar's , presenting the idea that it is modified to some degree by the powers and personalities of its wielder. is a unique byproduct of 's power whilst the Derecho Etapa is one formed by Emya Kolliohart's split personalities. He claims that a true second form does exist but the means of acquiring it are extremely difficult. *'Shinigami Research and Development': Though not a field he originally pursued, Girado was put on the path to studying Shinigami at the behest of Black Hood, with particular attention paid towards the boundaries of souls in regards to Shinigami, and how one might break them down without causing Soul Suicide (魂魄自殺, Konpaku Jisatsu).Bleach: Days on End He came upon the conclusion that he could erase the boundary if two beings were to become one through an act of fusing together, though the process would be simpler with a willing participant, he devised his experiments and later devices based upon the likelihood that its fusee's would resist. His idea is based around having the Hollow become a part of the Shinigami, their soul's coalescing into one whilst sharing each of their strengths. The Hollow would retain its existence within the Shinigami's Inner World, essentially becoming an Inner Hollow, though the Shinigami would be spared the bleeding effect as their spiritual power is not being split between two forces, rather being bolstered by the addition of another. He has even been successful in creating a complete Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid several hundred years before the had even been conceptualized. *'Human/Fullbringer Studies': During the War of Days, Girado came to be acquianted with the Fullbringers that made up the ranks of Xodus, whereby he became interested in them. Originally, he believed them to be the weakest link among Shoka's forces and decided to spend his time researching ways to overcome the possibilities of their defeat. Through a learned understanding of the Human body and , Girado came up with a technique that would allow him to convert a Fullbringer's body into without the need for grand devices to handle the process. He could also accelerate their natural healing process through concoctions he had devised. Further he helped establish a grounding for Arthur Callaghan's theories on the art of Fullbring Embodiment, overseeing its development from the side of a Hollow and devising the means by which the Fullbringer became capable of achieving the state. *'Other Research': Girado is noted to have knowledge of how the boundaries of souls interact with one another as well as how the nature of each soul does as well, he knows which races align better with others and which are opposites, such as the case with being the polar opposite to the . He has some knowledge on the and as a whole, but in what way is unknown. Time & Space Research: Mod-Soul Specialization: Through study of a captured , Girado came to an understanding on how they worked and how to devise his own. He dove into a foray of his own, creating his own methodology that is completely separate from that of the , but ultimately achieving the same thing. The creation of artificial bodies and to inhabit them. His skill with regards to artificial beings is great and easily apparent, as he had been able to recreate , both body and soul, from residual and left behind by his conflict with Aizen in the . This Gin was recreated as a and given a (霊骸, Spirit Body). He had all of the man's skills, memories, and abilities with one singular flaw: his was missing. Though a perfect duplicate in every other manner, Girado deemed the clone a failure and decided to let him go and do as he saw fit. His methods have since been revised and retested during his attempts to facilitate the process to create artificial Hollows with one success in Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe, a recreation of Odiarra, a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. Hiperenlace (境融合球 (ヒペレンレース), Hiperenrēsu; Spanish for "Hyperlink"; Japanese for "Boundary-Fusing Orb"): Following his ideas on how to cause in Shinigami without the effect of Soul Suicide taking place, and the subsequent thought that most participants would be of the unwilling kind, Girado devised a device that would act as a middleman-of-sorts. Initially, it appears as little more than an orb whilst in its inert state. It takes on a faint glimmer of light once it is embedded into a host, most likely a Shinigami. From there the orb will "grow", spreading out to some degree and fusing with its hosts nerves and veins in the surrounding area. It can then be used to capture the soul that would be taking part in the fusion (Most likely a Hollow). The Hiperenlace works by slowly coalescing the souls into one while keeping them from destroying each other, thus the Hiperenlace is constructed from the spiritual power of s and . Girado has ever only created one of these orbs, as spiritually powerful Humans have been a rare find for him and he views the act of consuming Human souls to create them as a deficiency. Vida Sopa (若返り活力 (ビダ・ソパ), Bida Sopa; Spanish for "Life Soup"; Japanese for "Rejuvenation of Energy"): A great many items exist with which to heal and mend the injuries of others, though just as many are restricted on who they can be used on and how they are used. To remedy this, Girado decided he would create a medicine that would mend the injuries of anyone, regardless of their race and powers. Thus Vida Sopa came into being. It is a blue liquid that is typically injected into the user via syringe. It operates by providing a burst of spiritual energy to its users, which is then geared into increasing their natural healing factors exponentially, allowing them to recover from their injuries within moments, even regrowing lost limbs. The excess energy that remains once the healing is done is retained by the users body, allowing the drug to also serve as a supplemental boost to those who have exhausted themselves. Girado claims that the primary ingredient used to create Vida Sopa is found within the core of Soul Society and the though the truth is far less complex, instead the source he uses is found within two lakes, one in each realm of existence that is best in tune with the world. Resplandor (悲鳴 (レスプランドル), Resupuranudoru; Spanish for "Blaze/Radiance"; Japanese for "Shriek"): Girado has constructed an odd precautionary measure, given his strangely positive nature. A unique that operates on a specific spiritual frequency in both the sound and light spectrum, it is capable of blinding even the most spiritually powerful beings and rendering them blind and without balance for an upwards of eight seconds. Due to modifications made to his own body, the frequency used is ineffective on Girado as he has removed them from himself in order to better ensure its success. It is also naturally useless on those who cannot perceive the spiritual world such as the average Human. Girado's left horn is fake, the bomb taking its form and placed atop. Activation requires a specific degree of exertion of his own in order for it to detonate. Atravesar (永遠歩く (アトラベサ), Atorabesa; Spanish for "To Pierce"; Japanese for "Walk Eternally"): One of Girado's most recent inventions, it is a device that capitalizes on the Hollow's knowledge of spiritual frequencies in order to disrupt a Shinigami's ability to utilize Shunpo beyond a certain point. The device works by projecting a barrier across a wide area, anyone may enter of exit the barrier but once inside they can no longer use movement abilities beyond a certain limit without experiencing extremely potent, mind numbing headaches that attempt to subconsciously force them to stay within the parameters set by the device. It does not stop the use of movement techniques altogether so that Arrancar within the field may still use Sonído without too much trouble. Those beings who have as much control over their spiritual power as Girado does, and share his knowledge on spiritual frequencies can set their Reiatsu to a specific point enabling them to ignore the machine's effects altogether. The device itself is not particularly large but is physically distinct, resembling an antenna constructed from modern-day technology from the Human World and biotechnology from Soul Society. Girado affectionately refers to the device as Hohō Away™(歩法離商標, Hohō-ri Shōhyō). Powers & Abilities Former Powers & Abilities Fracción & Creations Girado has several of his fellow Arrancar in his employ, gathered over the period of time he spent in Sōsuke Aizen's employ. Originally they were appointed as Fracción, despite Girado having never claimed the rank, but their appointment has since been made official under Grimmjow's reformed Espada. Girado generally treats his subordinates as if they were assistants in his experiments, having them supply him with hard-to-procure materials or using them as test subjects. In addition to his subordinates, Girado is responsible for the creation of several living beings as a result of his experimentation on s and Shinigami Gigai technology. Their relationships with him are dependent on the individual with Girado viewing them as their own beings, with no moral obligations towards him that need fulfilling. *'Black' (ブラック, Burakku) is the first living being that Girado has ever created. Constructed while still an Adjuchas, Black was forged from a fragment of Girado's very own soul. Following his discovery that a Hollow's mask played a part in the power they had, he attempted to create one such being that could maximize the potential of such a strength which resulted in Black. At first it was little more than a small reptilian Hollow with a mask, but quickly grew up in the Reishi saturated environment of Hueco Mundo to become a herculean colossus covered in bone-white armour plating. It would play a role akin to a war machine for Shoka during the War of Days as part of an attempt to wipe out Shinigami resistance in the Human World. It would eventually be felled by a combined effort of the Gotei 13's Captains, including Captain-Commander . A powerful Kidō spell trapped the beast in the lowermost reaches of where it would be felled again for the second and last time some hundreds of years later by a Tsumikami, Girado himself, and several Sternritter. *'Charra Chavarría' (シャアラ・シアバリア, Shyāra Shabaria) is the Nonagésimo (90th) Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She was discovered by Girado during his assessment of a Hollow colony on Hueco Mundo's desert sands that had been wiped out. She had latched onto him and demanded that he feed her. Unable to get the Hollow to leave him alone, Girado eventually took her in and had her undergo Arrancarification at Aizen's behest. She abandoned Aizen's forces when the Espada remaining in Las Noches were defeated, following Girado as he left to seek out his old laboratory. *'Emya Kolliohart' (エミア・コレオハト, Emia Koreohato), also known as Niut (ニウト, Niuto), is the Cuarenta Octavo (48th) Arrancar of Sōsuke Aizen's army. She was recruited after rumours of her healing powers reached Aizen's ears, having sent Girado to procure her for his cause. Following the battle of Fake Karakura Town, and Aizen's demise, she decided to follow Girado alongside Zankken Javan. *'Gin Ichimaru' (市丸ギン, Ichimaru Gin) is the name of the former Captain, a traitor to the , and ally of Sōsuke Aizen. It is also the name of a specific inhabiting a . Through his service to Aizen, Girado was able to pick the brains of three very powerful Shinigami which opened a great many doors to the Arrancar through which he could replicate the works of the Gotei 13. One particular item he found particularly interesting was their work on artificial souls and the creature sought to recreate that work through his own methods. The conclusion was the same, but the route was unique, something only a Hollow would think of. He put it to the test in creating simple lifeforms and gradually worked himself up until it came time for the ultimate test, recreating someone who had already existed, someone powerful. The battle of Fake Karakura Town presented him with a great deal of these beings. Gin had betrayed Aizen at a sudden point, though he was unsuccessful in killing the man due to his fusion with the Hōgyoku. Using residual Reiryoku and Reiatsu left behind by the Shinigami's battle with , and that which remained from the destruction of his body, Girado was able to create a complete replica of the man in both body and soul. There was only one complication that arose, he could not wield his . Girado declared the experiment a failure and cut his new creation loose, allowing him to leave and do as he pleased. *'Reyessa Elianna Eguzkiñe' (レイエサ・エリアナ・エグズカイン, Reiesa Eriana Eguzukain) is name taken by a created in the likeness of Odiarra, a powerful Vasto Lorde-class Hollow who had achieved Arrancarification shortly before her final moments. Reyessa is the second Mod-Soul created by Girado, a direct result of his refinements in the face of his experiences with the copy of Gin Ichimaru. Odiarra's spiritual power was enormous and very difficult for the world to dilute and dissipate naturally, such that traces of her energy remained concentrated in the ruins of Las Torres long after her death. Capturing this essence, Girado used it to the create the first artificial soul of Hollow origins. Inhabiting a Reigai, she is everything that Odiarra was in life though she had taken to referring to herself as someone different, perhaps as a result of her Arrancar form. Unlike past creations, Reyessa has taken to following Girado as a pseudo-member of his Fracción. *'Zankken Javan' (ザンケン・ジャバン, Zanken Jaban) is the Centésimo Sexto (106th) Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was one of the first Hollows to undergo Arrancarification under Aizen, prior to his obtaining the Hōgyoku. He was also one of the first generation , as the Quinto (5th) member. He joined Girado following a battle between the two to decide who was stronger, though both had been injured at the time, Girado claimed a victory and Zankken offered up his service. Trivia *Girado's name is a set of Spanish words that mean "deranged" (girado), "laughing" (riendo) and "butterfly" (mariposa). *Girado is themed after insects, with a particular focus on and insects of similar make up. His Adjuchas form is designed after a whilst each of his Arrancar and Tal Vez forms have butterfly or moth traits. In addition his Zanpakutō are all named after them in one way or another. *Girado's theme, as chosen by his author is Six Times the Passion of Ordinary Flamenco from the OST. Appearances *Pursuit of Frail Wings *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Kidō Masters Category:Sonído Experts Category:Espada Category:Extinction Category:Fanon Canon Category:Character